


Pink and Pretty

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Car Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pink Cadillac, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: When Viktor and Yuuri reach their vacation spot, they don't even make it out of the car.





	Pink and Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyefish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lyefish).



> This is all for Clear, who requested sugar daddy Viktuuri sex in the pink Cadillac, so here we are. Please enjoy 😘

"Viktor, it's not too late to turn around."

Viktor Nikiforov smiles at the faintly anxious note in Yuuri's voice and says nothing. He reaches down to shift gears as they begin to drive up a hill, though he really wants to reach over and take Yuuri's hand. The pink Cadillac drives smoothly, a sign of Viktor's impeccable skill with tempermental systems.

"Viktor, we don't _really_ don't need to stay in a private villa. I'm sure the view is lovely, but a hotel would be fine! And we'd save money!"

Yuuri's protests are token by this point. Everything has long been paid for, the catering has been ordered and specified to Yuuri's preferences, and their luggage has already arrived at their destination. Even the yacht is already docked at the private harbor attached to the private beach connected to the private villa that Viktor booked a week ago when Yuuri wistfully said, "The beach sounds nice."

Yuuri didn't know better at that point. He certainly does now, though Viktor is getting better at anticipating his desires, despite Yuuri's determination to keep Viktor from spending any money on him.

As if Viktor could resist. Yuuri deserves the best, after all.

Viktor drives a little faster. They crest the hill, and the view granted to them renders Yuuri silent. The ocean stretches out in front of them, the sun blazing across the waves in pinks, oranges, and purples, the sky blazing with whisps of brightly colored clouds. Not a single soul is in sight, save for a few boats on the horizon. The yacht is docked as Viktor's email told him earlier, and the villa's lights are already turned on, welcoming them home.

Viktor turns onto the drive, weaving through a pleasant little garden before reaching the house. Instead of leaving the car in the garage, he swings it around so that they can gaze at the setting sun together. He turns the car off, then reaches over to take Yuuri's hand, watching him instead of the view in front of them. The gorgeous view seems lackluster in comparison to the beauty beside him.

Yuuri is quiet, his eyes large and bright behind his glasses. Viktor knows he used to live by the sea as a child, before bankruptcy sent his family away from the coast. When Yuuri came to America to study on a scholarship -- lost and transformed into debt years ago, which Viktor happily paid off -- he slept through the whole flight and missed the fantastic view of the Pacific.

Viktor smiles slowly as Yuuri lets out a shuddering breath. He knows how much this freedom means to Yuuri, who still thanks Viktor every week for recovering the deed to Yuutopia, Yuuri's childhood home. 

And for the high rise apartment. And for his tuition. And for the new car. And for the new Macbook. And for every other thing Viktor buys for him. Viktor mostly does it to see the look of fragile awe on Yuuri's face. It makes him happy to make Yuuri happy.

Yuuri has gotten better at accepting the gifts. He used to thank Viktor every day, sometimes multiple times a day. Viktor likes that Yuuri is settling into his new extravagant lifestyle. He deserves it.

"I could stay here all night and just stare at the ocean," Yuuri murmurs, enraptured. Viktor's gaze turns wicked, and he leans over to kiss Yuuri's cheek, then his ear.

"Even if I did... this?"

A shiver runs through Yuuri, and he squeezes Viktor's hand. "Even then," he says without wavering. Viktor takes the dare and moves his lips lower, kissing Yuuri's soft neck a few times, until he is rewarded with a hitch in Yuuri's breath.

"Shouldn't we go inside?" Yuuri asks weakly. He is already tilting his head to give Viktor more room.

"Didn't you want to look at the ocean?"

"Well... ah!"

Viktor licks the little mark he left with his teeth, grinning, then lets go of Yuuri's hands. In a few quick movements, well practiced at this point, he pushes his chair back and scoops Yuuri up by the waist, setting him nicely on his lap. He leans back in to continue tasting Yuuri's neck, dragging his tongue up to his ear and enjoying the way Yuuri starts to squirm.

"Here I have you all alone," Viktor murmurs, catching Yuuri's earlobe in his teeth, "in the middle of nowhere, all to myself... and you want to look at the ocean?"

"Well, I can't see it now," Yuuri says tetchily, his hands tangling in Viktor's hair. "You've turned me around."

Viktor pauses, then smirks. "You're right."

Yuuri's yelp when Viktor picks him up and pivots him on his knees is rewarding. The moan he lets out when Viktor pushes him forward against the steering wheel to give him room, squeezing the soft peach of his arse, makes Viktor ache with the happy knowledge that Yuuri belongs to him alone.

"Viktor, this is uncomfortable," Yuuri whines, but when he looks over his shoulder, his eyes are dilated and his cheeks are flushed. "Anyone could see..."

"There is no one around, and I have the place secured. Relax, _zolotse_ , I wish only to worship you as you deserve."

Yuuri's cheeks burn brighter at that, and he turns back around with a huff. Then he surprises Viktor by sitting upright and quickly divesting himself of his clothes, until he is leaning over the steering wheel once again, completely naked and vulnerable to Viktor's every whim. A shoe goes flying into the darkness, and Viktor laughs, his cock throbbing in his pants.

"I can't reach the lube," Yuuri mutters, and Viktor can hear the embarrassment and arousal in his voice. He doesn't take his eyes from the glorious sight in front of him, slowly squeezing Yuuri's arse cheeks together, then spreading them. The plug he placed there before they left the city is nestled safely in Yuuri's entrance.

Viktor taps on the blue jewel, and Yuuri moans sweetly, spreading his legs over Viktor's lap. While one finger rubs against the rim of Yuuri's hole, gently teasing him, Viktor reaches down with his other hand to drag his palm over his aching cock, groaning under his breath and carefully unzipping himself, dragging his impressive length out with a sigh.

"I've got it, love," he murmurs, reluctantly letting go of himself to reach into a compartment between the seats, pulling out a long tube. A handful of slick gel later, Viktor's leaking cock is gleaming in the fading light, and he turns his attention to the plug once more.

He pulls the toy out slowly, inch by inch of gleaming gold gliding past twitching skin. Viktor tosses the plug in the other seat and pulls Yuuri's arse cheeks apart once more, watching the way his hole flutters, pink and shining, as if needing to be filled. Yuuri only needs one thing, and he is begging for it now, whining against his arms and canting his hips in a lurid display meant to tempt Viktor.

It works. Viktor pushes two slick fingers deep into Yuuri, listening to the way Yuuri sobs his name with satisfaction. Still slick from when Viktor fucked him earlier that day, and already he wants Viktor again, to fill him up and become one with him. Yet Yuuri never said a word about it, instead distracting Viktor with talk about his thesis, the latest game he has been playing, the dessert they had last night that he really liked.

Tease. Viktor loves him so much.

Viktor will have to punish him later. Yuuri should know that he needs to articulate his needs so that Viktor can see to each one of them adequately.

"So perfect," Viktor murmurs, as he guides himself to Yuuri's entrance, watching as the head of his cock sinks into hot velvet with barely any urging. Yuuri lets out a keening noise and pushes his hips down sharply, swallowing up half of Viktor's cock in one movement.

"Yes, yes, _yesyesyesyes_ ," Yuuri chants, thrusting down over and over, taking Viktor deeper every time. When he is this far gone, Viktor merely lets him do what he wishes, and he can only watch in mute amazement as Yuuri fucks himself on Viktor's cock, driven by instinct. His hand remains on Yuuri's hip, guiding him down a little harder each time. Yuuri all but screams when Viktor bottoms out inside him, stilling as shudders rack through his body, then slumping down over Viktor's legs.

Viktor pets his back gently, as Yuuri twitches violently around him, lost in the throes of his orgasm. Slowly he sits up again, bracing his hands on Viktor's knees. His gold ring glints as the light hits it. Viktor is impressed that Yuuri managed to reach his climax untouched, and he smiles, feeling lucky that this amazing creature loves him.

"Do you feel better now, Yuuri? I'm sorry I left you empty for so long."

"'m okay," Yuuri whispers, his head falling back as he trembles. "Need... need you, Viktor. Need your love. Want to hear you lose control..."

Yuuri glances over his shoulder, his eyes as dark as the ocean, and slowly lifts his hips, leaving only the head of Viktor's cock barely resting inside him, before sinking back down and taking him completely. Viktor's head falls back as he moans.

"I'll save that for tonight," Viktor says, his voice ragged enough to show how close he is to the edge. How close he is to finding the nearest flat surface and fucking Yuuri until he cries. How Yuuri has already made him lose control, as he does every time he looks at Viktor with that expression. 

"Viktor..."

"You're so greedy," Viktor murmurs, watching Yuuri lift himself up and push down again. The hot, slick grip of Yuuri's body drives him to distraction. He wants to thrust up into that sweet heat, to make Yuuri moan and beg, to make him come again. "Look at you, taking so much from me. I ought to punish you... the way you hate the most. How would you like another car?"

"Don't _start,_ " Yuuri gasps, losing his concentration and sitting down roughly, flinching as Viktor pushes deep into him. "You're not getting me a new c-car, I don't even need the first one, b-because you arranged for Chadwick to take me to school every day!"

"Only the best for my darling Yuuri," Viktor says, grinning. He wraps his hands around Yuuri's hips and begins to move him himself with short, sharp jabs, grinding up into Yuuri at the same time. 

His pleasure begins to build with every cry that rips from Yuuri's throat, the way he all but screams Viktor's name. When he feels Yuuri's body begin to spasm around him a second time, Viktor thrusts up hard and buries himself into Yuuri, moaning as he pumps out hot seed, enough that it begins to spill out of Yuuri's entrance.

They stay still for several moments, catching their breath, watching the dark waves of the ocean. Yuuri can scarcely move, trembling as he is, and Viktor is content to sit here for the moment, his cock embraced by Yuuri's slick warmth. He could stay inside Yuuri forever and be the happiest man on earth.

They should probably go inside soon. If Viktor remembers correctly, he has a five course meal set to be delivered in less than twenty minutes.

When Viktor begins to pull out, Yuuri makes a whine of protest, but the sound cuts off when Viktor finds the plug and pushes it back into Yuuri in his place. Yuuri lets out a deep sigh, rocking a little in Viktor's lap, before tilting his head back to look at Viktor pleadingly. Viktor reads the look easily, taking a moment to lift Yuuri gently and turns him around, rewarded when Yuuri winds his arms around Viktor's neck and kisses him.

"Love you," Yuuri whispers, his cheeks a soft red again. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I always will," Viktor tells him softly, his heart all but glowing. He decides not to tell Yuuri about dinner just yet, nor about the scuba diving adventure he has planned for tomorrow. Yuuri's pouting will only make him lose control again.


End file.
